LOVE COMES WITHOUT WARNING
by Kishi Kaulitz
Summary: Does this girl knows in what she's getting into?...Would YOU know?
1. ILLUSTRIOUS OF THE YEAR

**NOTE: **Unfortunately I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any person related to them. But I love them and it is enough reason to write this story. I hope you'll enjoy every sentence.

* * *

BILL'S P.O.V

Approaching 11 at night and we are here, backstage of the most important awards of the globe, waiting for our turn to present the honoring to the Illustrious one of the year. The guys of MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE are announcing the principal presentation of the night, but I am so nervous for having to use my English in front of so many people that I am not listening anything.

"… and with no more saying: ROCK'S AMERICAN PRINCESS!" It is the only thing that I got to listen from Gerard Way.

_"Hey Bill, it's her, it's her! The girl to whom we will give the award, she is going to perform now"_

"He Bill, es ist sie, es ist sie!!" Tom was telling me excitedly "Das Mädchen zu wen werden wir den Vergabe geben, sie ist wird jetzt Durchführen".

I observed the looks of all who were backstage, actors, actresses, musicians and other artists; all being veered towards the girl who was approaching. As them, my eyes were fixed to such a figure, like attracted by a magnet.

She was really representing the genre, her black hair gathered in an attractive ribbon with wicks of hair falling down towards the sides of her face. Her dress, also black, and very original I must admit, was revealing an attractive cleavage and was adjusting perfectly to her sculptural waist like a corset. Finally, the white flights of the skirt gave it an aspect of ancient garment, but ahead they were revealing her extraordinary thighs whereas behind they were elegantly touching the floor. A precious boots were adorning her delicate feet. And her eyes, that eyes! The black shade and delineator were highlighting her chestnut-colored pearls, very similar to mine in fact and let's not leave aside the mascara that gave her eyelashes an incredible length and volume.

"Hey Abbie!" The voice was listened of whom I recognized as a Hollywood actor, Jeremy Sumpter or something like that. She only smiled at him.

While she was passing by my side I got surprised of how tall she is, because in spite of the fact that it she was in heels I can bet and say that she is almost the 1.80; really high to be a girl. All that happened in matter of seconds, while a soft melody started sounding in the stage.

To be honest, I have never listened an Abigail Tiffer's theme; only and have listened the name. Due to the fact that we must give her the award, the boys and I had to document ourselves a bit.

_**we are not together here  
though we lie entwined  
to make room for the other presence  
we both draw back in our minds  
I have a prophecy  
threatening to spill into words  
this growing certainty  
of Over **_

Though she does not seem to be, Abigail is a Hispano-American girl, apparently her parents have European roots. For political reasons her country exploded in a war and she has faced it for all the young ones, putting in risk her life and her family in order that these young are not forced to die in the battlefield. Also she has earned the love of all the boys and girls from America, since she is the only celebrity that treats them like equal and offers them a hand, being it to help them out of addictions or to help them find the way when they are lost… whatever it means.

_**there once was a time I was sure of the bond  
when my hands and my tongue and my thoughts were enough  
we are the same but our lives move along  
and the third one between replaces what once was love**_

_"Wow, she has a really beautiful voice" _

"Wow, Sie hat eine wirklich schöne Stimme" I whispered loudly. The song is very soft and hypnotizing, her performance does not remain behind. The fans are screaming like I've never heard before, they really adore her; they all want to touch her and there are already several who passed out.

_**freedom is being alone  
I fear liberation  
but something more alive than silence  
swallows conversation  
no pleasing drama  
in subtle averted eyes  
the swelling fermata  
as the chord dies**_

_"It is an unpublished theme__, Bill don't you think … No, forget it!"_

"Es ist ein unveröffentlicht Thema. Bill Denken Du nicht…?nein, vergessen es!" Tom told me.

_**there once was a time I was sure of the bond  
when my hands and my tongue and my thoughts were enough  
we are the same but our lives move along  
and the third one between replaces what once was love**_

This song is very passive, not as they have told me that hers are. Nevertheless, the fans are enjoying it while she dances with them.

_**there's no denying we feel the third one  
we do  
I'm tired of hiding and so are you**_

What is she doing? A giant hoop is raising her from the stage and over the fans whereas she continues singing as if nothing, accompanied this time of an amazing choir.

_"Cool! Oh, she is not using safety strings" "But that can be dangerous"_

"Cool! Oh, sie ist nicht mit Sicherheitsschnuren " indicated an exalted Georg. "Aber Das kann gefährlich sein" I told him with a worried tone but at the same time full of admiration.

_"But you must admit that she looks extremely sexy" "Idiot"_

"Aber Du müssen zugeben, sie sieht äußerst erotisch" Indicated no one else than Tom! "Dummkopf!" I said to him striking his head.

_**there once was a time I was sure of the bond  
when my hands and my tongue and my thoughts were enough  
we are the same but our lives move along  
and the third one between replaces what once was love**_

* * *

The song is Vienna Teng's **BETWEEN**


	2. LITTLE KISS

**I hope you are enjoying the reading. If you find any errors, sorry but English is not my mother tongue.**

**I don't own any German guy!... yet...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: L****ittle Kiss**

Everyone is excited because the most important award of the night is about to be given. Fans scream uncontrollably at the sight of the 4 Germans walk into the podium.

"Good evening!" Shouts Bill taking a break, so that the fans can get calm. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Tonight we are here to deliver the statuette of glass, this is awarded to the person who this year has been enterprising, advocating or a pillar of either humanitarian or environmental cause-said Tom- and has taken another step toward the world that we desire".

"This great person has been selected by the world committee several months ago" said Georg. "And for the first time the name has been kept secret until this very moment" ended Gustav.

The suspense among the present only grew more and silence gripped the scene, while everyone held their breathing.

"She has campaigned extensively for most of who are even older. Has fought for the respect of that paramount right that all human beings have: right for life… and to live it with dignity, without discrimination based on race, religion, nationality, sex, class or age- continued Bill- she is the girl who has united the mind and spirit of all young people of an entire continent. Her life has been threatened many times during these past 2 years, but that has not stopped her…here with you the worthy of the award to Illustrious of the year…"

At that moment a sentimental video began at the giant screen, showing images of the terrible situation of war to be living in her country. Abigail could not believe it, she was the winner of so nice tribute. While struggling with her tears, MY INMORTAL by Evanescence began to play and she could not avoid smiling when seeing the pictures of her helping young people with drug problems, disabled ones, the ones diseased with cancer and even AIDS, among other things.

And on the other side the fans didn't stop screaming with all their beings, some of the celebrities dried their tears, especially when a portrait of Abigail appeared, being carried by paramedics rushing to a hospital after being rescued after 1 month hostage.

"We will ask you to receive with a big round of applause to this great girl with a heart even greater ... ABIGAIL TIFFER ladies and gentlemen!"

His manager push her a little bit to take her out of shock and thus Abigail made a little run toward the boys. She was so happy to receive the award from the hands of her favorite band in the world and hopefully get a little kiss from them.

Bill gave her the statuette and kissed her cheek, followed by Tom, Georg and Gustav. She had a big smile reflected on her face and looked so beautiful, even more than before. "Thank you" she said taking the statuette.

On this occasion, she was wearing tight blue jeans, a black leather jacket and her beautiful boots. She had her hair in a high tail and heart chains.

"I do not know what to say- expressed this time referring to the public-Ahm ... these 2 years have been hell, but thank God we have begun negotiations with the government and this will soon come to an end." All applauded and one of the fans ran to her to give her a big bear hug. Security got him of the dais and she laughed before continuing. "Seeing these images I recalled many things, many moments ... you don't know how incredible it is when others share their grief with you, it makes you feel so human and that is something I will always be thankful for. Thanks to the committee for giving me this gift, which is nothing but inspiration to keep going. Thank you very much to my fans and to all of you. "

Then the 5 came backstage and all the photographers wanted photos of them.

One of the reporters approached to interview them. "We are live here with the winners, Abigail Tiffer, best female artist, best rock artist and now Illustrious of the year and of course, the global phenomenon, Tokio Hotel, best band and best 'single' of the year."

"Yes! Thank you -said Bill- it's wonderful"

"Hey guys, how do you feel to have handed over the award to whom snatched you Best Rock Artist?" Asked the correspondent.

"Ahm, what can we say ..." Bill began. "We felt sorry for her" Tom interrupted him, laughing. "It's not true! I think that the best one won"concluded Bill.

"Awww, that sweet! But the truth is that I voted for Tokio Hotel and wholeheartedly wanted them to win "said Abbie. "Oh! Thank you very much, "said Bill.

"Abigail, this question is for you- the journalist continued- because of the hole expectation of this ceremony, people have latetly noticed a great similarity between your style and Bill's, some even labeled you as a female version of him. What do say about it?".

"Well I didn't know that... I love his style, I admit it, but it has nothing to do one thing to another; we are representatives of the same genre and it is logic, but I do not think that it's THAT similar! -she answered-what happens is that people just see me during a show or something, but I dress on how I feel and if I feel to be dressed in baggy clothes, I'll do it and if I want to wear a mini, I do it".

"Ok… thank you very much guys. We hope to see y'all at the afterparty" concluded the reporter. "We'll be there" Tom replied.

"I guess we'll see each other later" Tom told her. "Maybe" she said waving her hand to them.

* * *

Please review if your liking the story


	3. THE AFTER PARTY

**Note: Please, read my other story: "DILEMMA"**

**Remember: We fans don't own Tokio Hotel...or do we? x_x. Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3: The After party**

After being photographed, Abigail entered to the club and searched for a drink. Sitting in the bar, she visualized Bill sitting at a table in a dark corner. After overcoming from the shame she took other 2 drinks and approached him.

"Hello Bill… why so alone?" she asked sweetly offering him a drink.

"Ah! Hello, the boys went to the bar… but you can sit" he responded. "Thanks" said to Abbie taking place in the couch.

After spending a few minutes of silence, the other 3 came back and did not conceal their joy at seeing a familiar face.

"Hey Abigail, I am surprised not to see you dancing" Tom told her sitting at her side, forcing her to move and stay in the middle of both twins.

"Why?" she asked him curious. "It's like Bill says, the girls are always dancing everywhere" replied the blond.

"Well ... I am a kind of boring girl" alleged the smiling girl. "Kidding?" Asked Tom with a incredulous face.

"No –she told in between giggles- but if you want to dance, I can get you company."

"That would be great!" Said a smiling Tom. "Just wait till someone known I know comes around" said Abbie.

Honoring her word, Abigail get a couple of girls for Tom, Georg and Gustav to have some fun. Bill preferred to stay to talk.

"So you really don't dance?" Asked Bill still surprised. "Yeah –she assured him- but why are you so surprised?"

"It's just that you girls are always dancing and screaming in every place" explained Bill. "The truth is that I'm very shy ... it was difficult to get close... I did it because I saw you all alone here" confessed the black-haired with a cute blush on her cheeks. "Wow! I would have never thought that" he said.

Sooner than later, the boys returned to the table with more drinks. Tom seemed passed of them and Gustav was yawning of fatigue.

"Wow Abigail, Bill must have you sick with so much talking!" Said Tom. "Not at all. I like to listen to him" she told him.

"Thanks!" Said Bill "Not everyone is rude like YOU, Tom"

"Yeah sure, she is just trying to be polite" said Tom trying to provoke a fight with his brother. "Shut up!" Shouted his twin, while Abigail laughed quietly.

Minutes later, the 5 said their goodbyes and left to their respective hotels with the hope of seeing each others again, but not before wishing bon voyage to their respective countries.

The next morning the boys summoned David to talk about the new project they had discussed at night.

"Well, what are you thinking now?" he asked.

"We want Abigail Tiffer" said Tom. "How so?" asked David a little scared.

"Yes, we want her collaboration on a new theme" explained the one with the dreadlocks. "Collaboration? You?" he asked even more incredulous.

"Yes" said Georg. "And are you all in agreement?" asked David watching a strangely quiet Bill.

Seeing this, Tom told him "At first... Bill was not very convinced, but decided to give it a try"

"Then I will do what I can" David told before leaving.

ABIGAIL'S P.O.V

"Really?" I yelled excited in my hotel room. "Yes... then, what do you say?" David asked me a little fearful that I would not accept.

"I've never done a collaboration before..." I confessed. I do not want to ruin a project like this, and less with Tokio Hotel.

"If you think about it well, then it would be amazing... an explosive mix" the man told me.

"I had decided to take this whole year ...like on vacation... Tell the guys that I accept ..." I told him not yet fully convinced.

* * *

I know it's a small chap. Please review!

If I don't get reviews, I think I won't keep with this...


End file.
